The New Percy Weasley
by Redbowties
Summary: Percy Weasley has changed, but has he changed enough for Draco, or will he be left with cold days in July?


[Title:] The New Percy Weasley  
  
[Author:] Melody Kingfisher  
  
[Pairing:] Percy Weasley/Draco Malfoy  
  
[Disclaimer:] Not mine, never will be mine.  
  
[Summary:] Percy Weasley has changed, but has he changed enough for Draco, or will he be left with cold days in July??  
  
[Dedication:] This is to my WONDERFUL Leah!!! The bestiest Slytherin gal I know! And she loooooovesss Percy! And, it's for her birthday! So, let's all sing her happy birthday!  
  
Happy Birthday to you!  
  
Happy Birthday to you!  
  
Happy Birthday to Leah!  
  
Happy Birthday to you!  
  
And many more!  
  
Draco's knocking on the door!  
  
Percy gets shagged on the floor!  
  
And it's a very happy day indeed! ^_^  
  
[A/N:] I'd also like to thank Trinny-kins! My beta reader, who helped me brainstorm and then read it for me! 3 thank you Trinny!!  
  
The song that is partially in this fic is "Cold Day in July" by the Dixie Chicks. I hope you all enjoy, and I hope Leah squees her pants! xD!  
  
---  
  
The moon is full and my arms are empty  
  
All night long I've pleaded and cried  
  
You always said the day that you would leave me  
  
Would be a cold day in July  
  
It was a hot July evening, and Percy was working late, as usual. He had been working longer hours; he didn't really feel like returning to the flat he had bought in London after he decided that it was high time to move out of the Burrow. It.just didn't feel like home to him. He supposed this was because he hadn't been spending time there, so he hadn't broken it in, so to speak, but he didn't really care. He had more important things to do anyway.  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly red hair, it was a little longer, and it poofed on the top, his mother wouldn't like it, but he found that he looked rather attractive with it. He smiled at this, and paused in his writing; if only he had time to attract people, well of course he had time.he just doesn't have the incentive.  
  
Percy Weasley is not exactly the type of guy that you would find roving the dance clubs or stalking the libraries. He doesn't stay well with long-term relationships, and he doesn't like girls. Granted, Penelope Clearwater was his only relationship ever, and he doesn't have anything to back it up with. He just, knows. Something about girls doesn't quite, click, and that's why things never got too serious with Penelope. It actually was the reason she broke up with him, no chemistry.  
  
He doesn't exactly know who makes him click, because it's not like he walks down the street and spots cute guys.he buries his head in his hands, wondering if this was part of the reason he didn't return home at night. He would rather lock his concerns away and lose himself in his work. Work was important, work mattered, and work didn't criticize him if he did something .queerish. It's not that he did it often, but there are some traits that Percy had where you can just tell he's gay. It might be his fine taste in clothing, or it might be that he likes to shop for coordinating furniture; he's not sure, so you shouldn't be either! As he glared at no one in particular.  
  
Bad sign Perce, glaring at the person in your head. He sighed and stood up, grabbing a stack of finished papers to put into the review box so that they could be looked over. He's working on a report, but this one is top secret, work for the Department of Mysteries, fascinating, really.  
  
He opens the door to his office and shuts it behind him, walking down the hall; he's wearing black slacks and a loose fitting button up white shirt, with a red tie. This morning he had grabbed his Gryffindor tie out of habit, and scolded himself for it. That was the old Percy, he was the new Percy, this Percy didn't care what people thought of him, which is why he's walking around in Muggle clothes rather than head-to-toe robes that everybody else donned.  
  
While walking he saw a flash of blonde hair from behind a cubicle, and he looks over at it; leaning against a wall, looking bored, was Draco Malfoy. Draco was also wearing Muggle clothes, and it surprised Percy when he saw it. He quirked an eyebrow and went to the review bin, sorting through which report went where.  
  
Draco was wearing a long black coat and what looked like black leather pants, but Percy couldn't be sure, and a white shirt. Plain T-shirt, nothing fancy, Percy noted that with most curiousness. Why wasn't Draco sporting something Armany.Armanii..oh, that expensive Muggle brand that his Muggle friends down at the pub talk about.. that would seem a Malfoy thing to do. Even if one was wearing Muggle clothes, he'd seem to go for the most expensive brand.  
  
Draco looked over to Percy and Percy felt himself flush and he turned back to his review boxing. When he no longer felt Draco's eyes on him he turned back; Draco had gotten up and was now walking around the back row of cubicles, that's when Percy noticed his shoes (and the leather pants, which he was sure were leather now), they weren't shoes at all, they were big clunky boots and they were over his leather pants, like he had pulled them on in a hurry. This was most odd, weren't Malfoy's supposed to be very picky about their appearances?  
  
Draco walked to a rouge desk that had a small side table (totally cleared) next to it. Percy knew this was the information desk for the level, and Marcie sat there. If you had a question, you asked Marcie, and she would know. And, if she didn't she would get up and search and then she would know. Percy had only talked to her once, and it wasn't for help. Draco had then leaped the desk and landed on the other side to slide comfortably into Marcie's chair. Percy was walking away from the review box now, and he was staring at Draco.  
  
"What are you looking at, Weasley?"  
  
Perfect Malfoy drawl, with just the right amount of hate on the 'Weasley' and just the right amount of smug on his face at the end. But, oh, he did not know the new Percy, for Draco hadn't met him, yet.  
  
"The empty space between your ears; I don't suppose you think you can just waltz in here and sit on other peoples desks, do you?"  
  
It didn't stump him, as Percy had hoped, but it did cause Draco to have a puzzled look on his face for a minute, which Percy found to be rather cute. Draco shrugged it off and moved an elbow onto the desk, and went to prop his feet up on the cleared side table. Where he turned to stare at his fingernails, which were painted black.  
  
"I'm a Malfoy, I can do anything I want. Unlike Weasels who must stay in their holes," Then he looked at Percy, "unless they should tick off the wrong person."  
  
"Who said anything about ticking? I'm not ticking anyone, and I was just walking back to my hole now."  
  
He turned and flung his door open and walked inside, sitting down at his own desk. He had left the door open, not purposely mind you, but, maybe he had. Some sort of silent invitation to Malfoy: "Come on, the door's open, make yourself at home. I certainly don't mind. Nope, not one bit."  
  
And apparently that's what Malfoy heard. He got up and leaned against the doorframe. Percy pretended not to notice and went on working on more reviews. The only sound that could be heard was the scratching of Percy's quill on the parchment. Presently, Percy spoke:  
  
"What a good spot for you Malfoy, if we have an earthquake, that's the safest place to be." He looked up, and put both arms on the desk. "But, I don't think we'll be having one anytime soon, so why don't you come inside?"  
  
He had no idea what prompted that, but it seemed good at the time, so he stuck with it. He went back to writing and became aware of Draco closing the door and sitting on the edge of the desk.  
  
"Never thought a Weasley to be a hospitable host."  
  
"There's much you don't know about us Weasleys. Not that you care anyway. Move, I need that paper."  
  
Draco didn't move. So, Percy looked up, and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Why wouldn't I care?"  
  
He was startled, he wasn't sure why he was doing this, and was also quite sure that Ron would kill him.  
  
"Just, isn't a very Malfoy thing to do. Care about Weasleys, I mean. I know your father doesn't."  
  
"Well, it's fortunate for us then, that I'm not my father."  
  
Draco smiled a small smile and then got up, walking over in front of Percy's desk and sitting down, looking at him.  
  
"Do you always work this hard? Or, for so long?"  
  
Percy looked down, and placed his quill on the desk, then his hands in his lap.  
  
"Why are you here Malfoy."  
  
Your bags are packed not a word is spoken  
  
I guess we said everything with good-bye  
  
Time moves so slow and promises get broken  
  
On this cold day in July  
  
It wasn't a question, and Percy felt pretty bold for stating it, Malfoy just smirked. Oh, that smirk. Percy had seen it many times at Hogwarts.many times directed to the boy-that-lived, but, those rare times that it was at him, it gave him shivers.  
  
As it did now.  
  
"I want something from you, Weasley."  
  
"Oh? And what might that be?"  
  
He smirked again, and his eyes flicked over Percy, and Percy was sure that they lingered a little too long on his lips. He blushed, in spite of himself, and he stood up, placing his hands on the desk. Trying to mask his embarrassment (excitement?) for flustered indignance.  
  
"Yet, again, I find myself asking: why are you here Malfoy, I'm very busy and I have a lot of work to do!"  
  
Draco stood up and Percy regretted raising his voice. He blinked and moved backwards almost tripping over his chair because at that moment Draco had started to move toward him. Percy fell backwards into the chair as Draco stood over him.  
  
"Come on, Weasley, nobody's that daft. You know what I want. And.."  
  
He gave Percy a sly smile, and moved his hand out, Percy flinched unceremoniously but softened as all Draco did was run a finger down his jawline.  
  
"I have a hunch you want it too.."  
  
Percy was speechless. He swallowed, rather visibly, and his Adams apple moved up and down, he slowly moved to meet Draco's gaze, and he nodded, willingly submitting to this Malfoy. Now, he KNEW Ron would kill him. But, what did he care? This was the new Percy Weasley and this Percy could shag whom he wanted, when he wanted, and he wanted to shag this person. Now.  
  
Percy summoned up what was left of his Gryffindor courage and stood up, grabbing Draco around the waist as to keep him from falling from the sudden moment of himself. Draco wobbled a bit, but Percy swung him around and sat him on the desk.  
  
"Yeah, you're right about that Malfoy, I do want what you want."  
  
Draco gave him a knowing smile and then leaned in, meeting his lips with Percy's who gladly accepted them and opened his mouth for the kiss to deepen. Oh, it was heaven, to feel someone's tongue caress over his lips and have his own move out to touch it. The thrill of where this simple kiss might lead and the lust behind it was intoxicating.  
  
Percy moved his hands back and intertwined them in Draco's hair, still kissing each other passionately, Draco had moved his hands down Percy's shirt and began to unbutton it. When more of the buttons were undone Draco slid his hands inside, raking his fingers over Percy's warm skin, teasing his nipples lightly.  
  
This action caused Percy to moan into the kiss and pull back lightly. Draco pecked kisses on his lips and then smiled against them, Percy chuckled and nipped at Draco's bottom lip.  
  
"Such a tease, Malfoy, I wouldn't have known."  
  
"There's much you don't know about us Malfoys. Not that you care anyway."  
  
Percy laughed as Draco quoted him, throwing his head back and then smiling merrily at the blonde in front of him.  
  
"What makes you think I don't care?"  
  
He flashed a sly smile that Draco had to be proud of, and then he moved his hands to Draco's shoulders, moving his coat off, and dropping it on the desk. Draco turned his attention to Percy's tie, and then flung that away as well. Sliding Percy's shirt off his shoulders and letting it fall onto the chair behind him, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Percy's collarbone. Percy let out a low groan and ran his hands down to move up Draco's t-shirt.  
  
"Ohh, Malfoy, where are we going to do this?"  
  
Draco moved back and then flicked his tongue out over his lips, which made Percy shiver with delight.  
  
"Have you ever done this?"  
  
Percy did blush this time, and he looked down, Draco only chuckled.  
  
"I see.that's quite all right with me.that just means I'll have to be extra gentle.hm?"  
  
Percy then smiled and lifted his head to look at Draco.  
  
"Then I know I'm in good hands."  
  
Draco laughed again and Percy kissed him, smothering the end of the laugh and joining their mouths once again. He had gotten his hands up to Draco's nipples and he pinched the right one, then moved his thumb over it. It was worth it to hear the sound that Draco made when he did that. It was a half moan half purr and it (among over things) stirred something down in Percy's pants, which was leaning against Draco's leg. They pulled apart and Percy lifted off Draco's shirt. The movement made it quite aware just how much Percy liked this.  
  
"OOOh..Weasley.."  
  
Draco smirked and moved his leg, brushing up against Percy's erection more. Percy moaned and moved back into Draco's leg, grinding into it. Draco reached out and grabbed Percy by the waist, bringing him closer and making his enjoyment evident.  
  
Percy smirked a little and pushed Draco down on the desk, climbing up after him. He moved some parchment and books off the table and then Draco pulled him down into another kiss. Percy's hands snaked down and undid the start of Draco's leather pants, which squeaked happily. He pleasantly noted that Draco wasn't wearing anything under them and he twirled his fingers in the curls. Tugging lightly and causing Draco to make that delicious noise again.  
  
Draco moved his feet and kicked off his boots, exposing hastily put on white socks, his hands moving to undo Percy's black slacks, exposing red boxers, which he slid down along with the pants. He arched his hips so that Percy could slide his leather pants off as well.  
  
Percy got down off the table and kicked off his pants, and then took off his socks, (which happened to be red) and took Draco's off as well. Draco wiggled his toes and Percy laughed softly, running his finger up the pad underneath. Draco jerked his foot away.  
  
"Ticklish are we?"  
  
It was Draco's turn to blush and he moved backward, they were both naked now and Percy ran his eyes over Draco's body. Finely chiseled from years at Quidditch, and he was very well endowed. Percy hadn't thought he was that big, but from the way Draco was eyeing him in turn, it was quite obvious he liked what he saw.  
  
Percy climbed back up and kissed Draco again, lowering himself so that their hips were aligned and their erections brushing. The contact made them both jump a bit, but the thrill they received made them do it again, rubbing a little harder this time. Their moans filled the office and Draco moved and flipped Percy onto his back, Draco straddling his hips.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
Percy nodded and arched his hips to show that he was more than ready. Draco reached out his hand and called for his wand with a summoning spell. It flew from his coat pocket, which was now on the floor in front of the desk as it had been pushed off in their heated movements. Draco moved back to Percy's arse and whispered a lubrication charm, shooting it up his arsehole.  
  
Percy felt something cool and slimy fill him and he wiggled with anticipation, Draco did another and he coated his dick with it. Percy groaned and moved his hips upward again.  
  
"Hurry, UP."  
  
Draco chuckled and moved back down slowly easing himself into Percy. Percy moaned and moved his hips up, wanting to take Draco in more. He felt his muscles expanding and it sent shivers up his spine, and to his cock, and he whined biting his lip. Draco took this as a sign to go farther and he pushed in more. He had his hands on the desk and he was panting slightly. Percy was so tight, and it felt so good, he closed his eyes and pushed in all the way, then pulled out again.  
  
They soon got up a steady rhythm and Percy was moving his hips back and forth to meet Draco's thrusts, he was back on his elbows and his face was contorted with ecstasy. Draco was moaning and his back muscles were flexing because he was throwing his whole body into his thrusts. Percy had angled his hips and had his feet on the desk.  
  
"Oooh. Gods, Malfoy, I want to .."  
  
"Not yet, stay with me.."  
  
Percy deftly nodded, but Draco didn't see it. Percy's erection was rubbing up against Draco's stomach and the precum was making it sticky. A few more quick thrusts and they would both be over the edge, which they were. They both screamed and moaned and fell over each other in a sweaty, sticky, heap. Percy's climax coating them both and Draco's filling up Percy. In their passion they hadn't noticed that the ink well by Percy's feet had fallen over and was now staining the carpet and the side of the desk.  
  
Sun's comin' up down on Main Street  
  
Children shout as they're running out to play  
  
Head in my hands here I am  
  
Standing in my bare feet  
  
Watching you drive away  
  
Watching you drive away  
  
Hours later when Percy awoke, he found Draco gone. He hastily moved off the desk so he wasn't sprawled about naked, and looked around. Draco's clothes were gone as well, he sighed and then noticed that on his desk was a note, it simply read: "Don't tell me you expected me to stay. You really are more Weasley-ish than I thought. -Draco Malfoy" Percy grew hot and he took the letter and ripped it into tiny little pieces to show his rage. Who cares, he was only a Malfoy anyway, and he was the new Percy Weasley. He didn't need anyone and no one needed him.which Draco had clarified quite nicely there.  
  
He sighed and leaned back in his chair, taking his shirt which had been strewed on the top and slipping it on, getting dressed to face the day ahead.  
  
You said that we were gonna last forever  
  
You said our love would never die  
  
It looks like spring and It feels like sunny weather  
  
But it's a cold day in July  
  
It's been a week since that encounter with Draco Malfoy, and Percy was slowly getting over it. The initial shock had worn off but now; strange thoughts were entering his head. Why didn't Draco stay? Was Percy not enough for him, or did he just not want a relationship? He furrowed his brows and bit his lip thinking.  
  
He was walking down the streets of London, wearing a coat because the sky was threatening to pour rain any minute now, and Percy didn't feel like going inside. He had stopped working late nights, because Draco associated that with the old Percy Weasley. He doesn't know why this bothers him so much. What Draco Malfoy thinks of him, and since when did he become Draco?? He gives a groan and kicks a can that was in his path.  
  
It rolled and stopped against someone's foot; Percy took his eyes off the ground and looked up. Speak of the devil.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Draco's head came up to look Percy in the eye. He smirked and took a long drag from the cigarette he was smoking.  
  
"Weasley, didn't expect to see you out here. Are you feeling alright, the sun's barely down."  
  
Percy cocked an eyebrow, and Draco chose to continue,  
  
"Shouldn't you be in your office working on papers or something?"  
  
Percy snorted and he nudged Draco over with his foot, and sat on the stone porch with him. As his hand brushed against Draco's as he set it down, he felt a shiver run through him, and he turned to look into Draco's eyes. Draco seemed to feel the same thing, but he turned away and blew out smoke.  
  
"Why are you here Malfoy?"  
  
Funny how often he says those words, and how he never gets the answer he wants directly. Draco scoffs and takes another drag, and blows it out.  
  
"Having a bad day, taking a smoke out on the porch."  
  
Porch? He referred to it like it was his porch. Percy looked up at the building, it was full of flats. Percy would have thought that Draco lived with his dad somewhere, well, not somewhere, but in the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"You live here?"  
  
"Why else would I be sitting here?"  
  
"Ah," Percy looked back at him, thinking that this was another new thing about Draco. He lived on his own. "Well, what went wrong with your day?"  
  
"Fight with my father."  
  
Percy arched an eyebrow, smirking a little, he could have guessed.  
  
"mm, what about?"  
  
Draco shifted uncomfortably, and looked away, inhaling his cigarette deeply.  
  
"Alright, you don't have to tell me."  
  
Silence hung between them, words were begging to be said, but neither of them seemed willing enough to say them. Percy turned his head to watch the Muggle traffic on the street. He watched a red bus go by along with a few yellow cars with stripes; they had the word 'Taxi' on them, so he figured that is what they were.  
  
He finally broke the silence, figuring he couldn't just sit here forever on Draco Malfoy's front steps.  
  
"You left."  
  
Draco turned his head quickly, staring at Percy.  
  
"I left. Of course I left. Did you get my note?" He arched an eyebrow as he said the question.  
  
"Yes, I got your note."  
  
"Then you know why I left."  
  
"No," Percy turned his head as well, glaring slightly at Draco, "I don't know why you left. I just know that you were being your typical self, and then left. I should have known better..you are a Malfoy after all."  
  
"*I* should have known better. You are a Weasley, I knew you'd react this way."  
  
" 'this way'?? What way? I am not reacting like how a Weasley would react!!"  
  
Draco chuckled and puffed his cigarette again.  
  
"Oh yes you are."  
  
Percy shook his head, his rage building. He only thought one thing, and he was too far-gone to ignore it. His thought was about how much he wanted to hurt Draco Malfoy right now. And he wanted to show him how very un-Weasley like Percy Weasley could be.  
  
So.  
  
He kissed him. Hard, right on the lips and pushing him back against the stone handrail on the front steps.  
  
Draco tasted of ash and mint this time, and Percy thought it was an unusual change, but he liked it just the same, underneath that was the Draco that he had last time. Draco kissed him back and moved his hands into Percy's beginnings of unruly hair. They began to stand up and the only time they broke the kiss was to unlock the door to Draco's flat.  
  
Oh sun's comin' up comin' up Down on Main Street  
  
Children shout as they're running out to play  
  
Whoa head in my hands  
  
Here I am standing in my bare feet  
  
Watching you drive away  
  
Watching you drive away  
  
The morning shown through the window in Draco's flat. He stretched and rubbed his grey eyes, moving some of his blonde hair out of his face. He rolled over and reached out to touch Percy, and his eyes opened fully in surprise when he found he wasn't there.  
  
Draco sat up and grabbed some of the sheets, wrapping them around his waist. Walking around his bedroom he found that all of Percy's clothes were gone. He walked to the door and was about to open it and look outside when he saw a note taped to it. It simply read: "Don't tell me you expected me to stay. You really are more Weasley-ish than I am! Be seeing you. -Percy Weasley."  
  
Draco laughed and crumpled the note, throwing it to the ground and walking back to his room, flopping down on his bed.  
  
Percy, on the other hand, was walking quickly down the road with a smile on his face, going back to his home, his flat; feeling very proud indeed.  
  
The moon is full and my arms are empty  
  
All night long how I've pleaded and cried  
  
You always said the day that you would leave me  
  
Would be a cold day in July  
  
Here comes that cold day in July 


End file.
